l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Miyako
Toturi Miyako was the eldest child of Toku and Toku Inao. She had two brothers Toturi Kyoji and Toku Koto and one younger sister named Toku Kiyuko. Miyako was an expert duelist but used to wield a yari in combat. To Live By the Sword, by Shawn Carman Gempukku The day before her gempukku, Toturi Kyoji stole her best kimono to use as a sashimono in a samurai game against Toku Koto. It was in such a bad state when she found it that she had to wear her mother’s gempukku kimono. Shosuro women were known for their daintiness so it was a tight fit.Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Naka Tokei's Student One day Miyako recognized a man who had appeared near her. Morito Tokei had been lost at Nanashi Mura during the Clan War, and was supposed dead during a fight against the Maw. Tokei had been tortured in Jigoku for years, and eventually he had been released, journeying the Spirit Realms in his quest for Ningen-do, becoming the Grand Master of the Elements. Fortunes & Winds, pp. 4-5, 30-31, 65 Naka Tokei had crossed the Veil of Yume-do through the dreams of Miyako. The Grand Master told her his story, and she became his student. Fortunes & Winds, pp. 105-106 Imperial Legionnaire Rise to Command Miyako took part in the Test of the Emerald Champion but she lost to Yasuki Hachi. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Miyako joined the ranks of the Imperial Legion under the command of Toturi Tsudao. Open Arms (A Perfect Cut flavor) She served as her yojimbo, and Tsudao honored her with the Toturi family name. She eventually succeeded Tsudao as First Legion Commander. Return of the Grand Master - Introduction, by Rich Wulf The Test of the Emerald Champion: Between-Round Fiction Snippets Test of the Jade Champion Miyako came to the contest there with her sensei. She met Yasuki Hachi and gave him the full support of the Monkey Clan, and its help when needed. Test of the Jade Champion, Part I, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Tsuno In 1159 Miyako was serving in the First Legion in the Shinomen Forest, pursuing the Tsuno who had been attacking the Lion lands. Tsudao send scouts in individual patterns and Miyako was one of them. She sought the tracks of Tsuno and confirmed their presence in the forest after a fierce battle against one of them. Part of the troops halted their maneuvers to engage a force of Yobanjin invading the northern Phoenix provinces. Fall of Otosan Uchi While the legions were still fighting the Tsuno in the Shinomen the news of the Fall of Otosan Uchi came to them. Tsudao, Miyako and other Imperial Legion commanders where magically transported to Otosan Uchi by the naga Ghedai. Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Toturi II, Empress of Rokugan The same year Tsudao declared herself Empress with the name of Toturi II, and Kyuden Seppun as Imperial City, being Miyako at her side. Wisdom, by Shawn Carman Allegiance of Shiba Aikune and the Shiba Family Shiba Aikune came to Kyuden Seppun to bow his head to the Empress Toturi II. The Isawa's Last Wish created a flaming tanto with a portion of its power which was offered by Aikune to Toturi II as a gift. In return Miyako gifted an Eye of the Emperor to Aikune's yojimbo, Shiba Mirabu. Soul of Dairya Miyako was the Taisa of the First Legion and was present in Kyuden Kakita in 1160 when the blind tainted duelist Daidoji Megumi assassinated Kakita Toshiken. Were it not for the intervention of Miyako, who used one of Lady Doji's Tears to destroy Dairya's Cackling Skull and repell Megumi, Kakita Daimyo Kakita Noritoshi and many others in the castle would most likely have been killed. Shortly after outside the castle Yasuki Hachi defeated Daigotsu Hoturi forces who were trying to seize the castle. Tsudao's Death Following Tsudao's death in 1160 the First Legion was disbanded for seven days to mourn her passing. After a week's time, Toturi Miyako invited all of the Sword's former soldiers to the Imperial Capital to join the new First Legion and renew their oaths to the Emperor. Miyako became the new commander. The Wave Man, by Rich Wulf Legion Commander Fires at Toshi Ranbo In 1165 in the reign of Toturi III a great fire devastated part of the Lion part of the city. Crane and Lion blamed each other for the event, and the First Legion was sent to keep the order, led by Miyako. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Bloodspeaker Threat This year her sensei Tokei met Miyako in the Imperial City and told he had killed a cultist that had tried to murder Miyako's brother, Koto, in Toku Torid-e. The bloodspeakers were hunting her father Toku. Miyako this day did not understand why. Hidden Retreat (Reign of Blood flavor) Alliance of Minor Clans Miyako was the representative of the Monkey Clan in the Alliance of Minor Clans created by Kitsuki Mizuochi in 1165. Minor Complications, by Rich Wulf Toku's Funeral In 1166 the Emperor Toturi III opened to the public the Toku's Shrine, and named Toku the Fortune of Virtue. Toku had died several months before, in 1165. The Emperor the night before had blessed the shrine with his own wedding there. Bayushi Paneki presided the Utz salute and later swore that the temple would always stand, strong, and pure. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Rosoku's Death After the death of the descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku, the Legions were mobilized to find the last remnants of the Bloodspeakers. She accepted the aid of the Keeper of Fire, Kakita Tsuken, because he was a warrior, and the rest of Keepers not. Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf The Bride of Secrets In 1167 Bayushi Tsimaru went to the Vigilant Keep to meet her mother Inao. Tsimaru dealt with matters regarding the betrothal of Miyako with the Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Paneki. Worldly Matters, by Shawn Carman While engaged to Paneki, Miyako was kidnapped by a group of bandits made up of Mantis or former Mantis samurai. Miyako was rescued by Dragon Clan magistrates Mirumoto Narumi and Kitsuki Nagiken, who defeated the kidnappers in their lair in an abandoned jade mine in Spine of the World Mountains. Bayushi Paneki arrived in the cave as the fight with the bandits was ending. Miyako's face and throat were severely damaged by the bandits. Paneki removed his own mempo and placed it over Miyako's face, telling her that it would remain there, covering her wounds as long as she wished. Bride of Secrets, by Shawn Carman Place in the Scorpion After their marriage, Miyako took the Bayushi family name, becoming Bayushi Miyako. She became the chief shireikan of the Scorpion Clan military. [http://www.kazenoshiro.com/fiction/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Masters-of-War-Web-Supplement.pdf Masters of War Web Supplement] p. 21 Crab-Scorpion War In 1169 Miyako counseled her husband how to deal with Kisada, who had begun a brutal series of retaliatory raids on the Scorpion villages. Peace at the Point of a Sword, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Scorpion candidate Bayushi Nomen was summoned by Paneki to make report of the Race for the Throne. Eventually Bayushi Norachai was selected by Paneki as the Scorpion candidate. They would begin to miscredit the current most supported candidates, Otomo Hoketuhime, the Otomo Daimyo, and Satsu. Keeping Secrets (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman View on Shosuro Toson Miyako had high recognition of a man's honor, so men like the Shosuro Daimyo, Shosuro Toson, who used to deal his missions without scruples, disgusted her utterly. When Paneki entrusted Toson with the relocation of the Oni's Eye Miyako realized her husband would reward him with his full confidence. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Children Miyako was two months pregnant in the Month of the Hare in 1170. Vengeance, by Shawn Carman She gave birth to a boy. The child, named Ichiro, was blessed by the Empress Iweko I herself as the Empress attended her first Winter Court at Kyuden Bayushi in the Month of the Boar later that same year. Glory of the Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman Acting Champion Following Paneki's death and transformation into an undead due to the Plague in 1172, A Moment's Hesitation, by Lucas Twyman Miyako still led the Scorpion forces during the Destroyer War. The exact line of succession remained unclear however, and Shosuro Toson did not entirely agree with her command decisions. Unleashed, Part 2, by Rusty Priske God-Beast Her first orders as acting Champion were a full retreat of the combined forces holding the line at Closed Pincer City. A gigantic creature, the God Beast of Kali-Ma, was approaching and she send the army as bait, to drew it away from the city. When the gambit failed, ordered to evacuate the city, as defending it would only end in a slaughter without any gain. Plan In 1173 the Temple of the Virtuous Maiden in the Crane lands fell to the Destroyers when defended by the Scorpion. The commander of the forces there, Nanbu Kochoko, a childhood friend of Miyako and the Nanbu Daimyo, visited her and requested explanations. Despite the efforts of Kachoko the men she commanded were so few that the Scorpion were obliged to withdraw. Miyako told she had devised a plan, that obliged to let the Destroyers to advance into the empire. When they were exposed enough the Scorpion would assault them from all sides. The Destroyer War, Part 4 & 5, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Scorpion Clan Champion Eeventually Churetsu, the Celestial Sword of the Scorpion, recognized Miyako as the true Scorpion Clan Champion. Shosuro Toson believed she was not suited for the station, because she had not been born as a Scorpion, but vowed to follow her command. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Kali-Ma The Destroyers had been drawn into their lower provinces, while the Scorpion still held the high ground. Miyako had activated all of the scorpion assets that remained behind the enemy. The bulk of the forces of Kali-Ma had been diverted toward Kyuden Ashinagabachi, so they would strike a long-standing blemish on the Scorpion past. The plan devised had been accomplished but Shosuro Toson belived the gambit had failed, because Kali-Ma was moving toward Shinden Gyokei, the Oni's Eye location and the place were the Scorpion researched the Black Scrolls under their control. End of the Destroyer War Miyako and many other leaders of the Empire arrived to a small Scorpion temple were the Empress was. Near this place Daigotsu, Shahai, Susumu, Fu Leng, and Kali-Ma had died. The drawback was that Daigotsu had returned in a phantom form, as the Master of Jigoku. Satsu told the Empress had proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. Crab and Scorpion had to rebuild their lands, and to defend the Empire against the Second Festering Pit, created after the death of the goddess Kali-Ma within the Scorpion lands. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan They were told the Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms. For first time since Iweko was ascended as the Child of Heavens, she spoke, proclaiming the Spider Iweko's Conquerors. Aftermath Toson saw the creation of the new Festering Pit, the development of the end of the war, and the arrangement made by Iweko I with Jigoku as a failure of the Scorpion's duty. The clans might not know the reason for the Scorpion maneuvers during the Destroyer War, but failure was failure. He asked Miyako to commit seppuku to clean his Clan's shame. At the same time many Lion were committing mass seppuku as a denouncement of the Empress actions. Miyako would use the seppuku of Toson to show the Empire that even among the Scorpion there was one man who objected to the Empress's taste for expediency. Aftermath, Part 4, by Yoon Ha Lee Shosuro Family The Destroyer War diminished the ranks of the Shosuro family. In 1174 its stgrength was fourty percent of what it was prior to the war, and they did not have Daimyo. Some counseled the family's dissolution and absorption into the Bayushi. Miyako appointed Shosuro Aroru as new Shosuro Daimyo and allowed him to recruite some members from among the other families, except Bayushi Muhito, who was needed for other tasks. The first order to Aroru was to raze to the ground all the remains of the Remote Village. Miyako did not risk any kind of contamination with a mysterious creature had been seen there during its destruction in the war. Fulfillment, by Shawn Carman Scorpion Wall Shortly after the end of the war Miyako visited the Crab Clan Champion, Hida Reiha. Miyako managed the aid of the Crab in the construction of the Scorpion Wall, to defend the Empire of the demons which emerged from the Second Pit. In return the Kuroiban gave the Crab full cooperation and the uninhibited sharing of information in matters relating to the taint or maho. State of the Clans, Part 2, by Yoon Ha Lee This formal alliance over the management and security of the Second Pit was known as the Treaty of Odashi. Treaty, by Seth Mason Kaiu Iemasa, the Kaiu Daimyo, was the builder, and in 1175 Hida Demopen was appointed as the commander of the combined forces there. He had returned from the Lion lands, where he was seeking tracks of the Disgrace, without result. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon Stepping down One year before her son Bayushi Nitoshi reached his gempukku, Miyako already was aware he was a sociopath. The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee Somehow Miyako stepped down, and GenCon 2011: The Phoenix her son Nitoshi was appointed as new Champion. The Balance of Power (Imperial Herald v3 #9), by Shawn Carman In 1193 Nitoshi fought the War of the Twins against the Phoenix Clan. War of the Twins (Imperial Herald V3 #9) War of Serpents In 1198 every person within Rokugan who had a direct connection with the Naga had vanished or died. Miyako sent Aroru to gather information about it. Aroru returned from a Naga temple in the a Black Pearl had been sent away by the Qatol before the second Great Sleep of the Naga race because he feared it. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske External Links * Toturi Miyako (An Oni's Fury) * Toturi Miyako Exp (Drums of War) * Bayushi Miyako (Empire at War) Toturi Miyako Toturi Miyako Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders